1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal including a projector module, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adjusting focus with respect to an image projected in an enlarged manner from a mobile terminal having a projector module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals that include projector modules, multimedia projectors of an accessory type, removable projectors, and the like, have been developed. A micro-mini pico projector uses a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a laser, or the like, as a light source, and uses a Digital Mirror Device (DMD), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS), or the like, as an image panel. These components allow for the manufacturing of a micro-mini and low-power module.
In a mobile terminal having a projector function, screen data of the mobile terminal is displayed outside the mobile terminal by using a wall or the floor as an external screen. A user can only view enlarged screen data when the screen data output from the mobile terminal onto the external screen is properly focused. In general, a mini projector such as an office data projector, a pocket imager, or the like, is installed at a fixed position, such that the focus is adjusted through a single initial setting operation. For example, for focus adjustment, a conventional projector is equipped with a manual focus wheel, which allows the user to turn a body tube of a projection lens by hand for adjustment. Therefore, the user adjusts focus while viewing the image projected on the external screen by using the focus wheel.
A mobile pico projector requires focus adjustment more frequently due to frequent movement. When a moving image is projected in an enlarged manner, effective focus adjustment is not often easy to achieve. For example, in the case of a moving image, the image continuously changes or an object for focus adjustment may not exist. As a result, the user may have difficulty in focusing while viewing the image. Moreover, when a mobile terminal is moved for focus adjustment, the moving image is reproduced with reflection of such movement therein, disturbing the reproduction of the moving image.
The mobile pico projector is equipped with a processor having a function of actively reproducing and processing data arbitrarily, moving anytime, and allowing convenient use in any position and situation.